Learning to Love You
by aedy
Summary: BABY PENGUIN SERIES: Kurt doesn't know when it started and he's happy to be unable to point a single moment when he started feeling like this. He's finally ready to get what he really wants.


**Title**: _Learning to Love You  
_**Characters**: Kurt, Puck  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Warnings**: Un-beta  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 1620  
**A/N**: This is the last part, however, I was thinking about doing a series of oneshots, or a long oneshot with Puck's point of view, what do you think? I think I watched too much "Dawson's Creek" before starting to write this because the last part was totally inspired by Pacey and Joey and part of Kurt's dialogue actually comes from a Joey and Pacey's scene.  
**Previous Parts**: **This follows "Baby Penguin", "I Never Thought You Were a Fool", "You Only Think You Know" and "Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye" You have to read those first or you won't get what's going on.  
Summary**: _Kurt doesn't know when it started and he's happy to be unable to point a single moment when he started feeling like this. He's finally ready to get what he really wants.  
_

* * *

**Learning to Love You**

_I'm learning to love You  
To love and to trust You  
I'm learning to give You all that I am  
I'm learning to cling to  
The words You have spoken  
I'm learning to let go  
My life in Your hands _

The first day back at McKinley, Kurt is able to avoid everyone except Mercedes until lunch when he has to hug everyone and tell how happy he is to be back and that he didn't tell anyone because he wanted it to be a surprise. Then, he walks toward the cafeteria with Mercedes and asks for Puck because she knows everything that it's going on and she's actually the one that told him to think hard about what he was doing. He's briefly afraid that Puck already knows that he's back and is just avoiding him but he doesn't want to be scared about his own feelings.

"He's in the choir room. We have Glee today and he asked Mr. Shue to sing something he's been working on."

He deserts lunch in favor of going looking for Puck because he's been postponing for too long and he's finally ready, even though he's so nervous that he almost asks Mercedes to wish him good luck. He finds Puck sitting on the piano bench with his back to the piano and a guitar in his lap. He's strumming more than playing and when he hears the sound of Kurt's Doc Martens squeaking against the floor, he looks up surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt starts to fidget with the sleeve of his jacket. "I was looking for you."

Puck shakes his head, "I meant what are you doing in the school."

"I'm back," he says, after a little hesitation. When Puck stares at him confused, he adds, "I was missing everyone and I didn't want to keep hiding."

"What about your boyfriend and Karofsky..."

"Karofsky came to apologize and reminded me that now things are different because of the alliance between football team and glee club thanks to Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue." He stops for a moment to think carefully about what he's going to say next.

He wanted to talk with Puck right after Regionals but Puck never called him back or answered to his texts and now he's kind of grateful for that because it means that he had the time to really think about what he wanted and he's still not sure but he feels that this is worth the risk.

Puck nods and lowers his head starting once again to strum on his guitar and Kurt knows he's doing it because Puck is really not good at talking about feelings but he'll be damned if he lets Puck off the hook so easily and he kind of figured it out that it'd be up to him. He was the one going after Finn and after Blaine but this time, whatever it was that had started between them (and he's still doesn't know when it started for Puck), it had come from Puck and Kurt is more than ready to take a step forward.

"You wrote me a song," he says, because he's still trying to get his mind around that fact and because he's spent the weekend listening to Finn's iPod until he knew every word of "Loser Like Me". Puck shrugs and doesn't answer him so Kurt steps closer to him. "You're unbelievable. I mean, as soon as I think I have you all figured out, you go and you do something so outrages that completely challenges me in a way that no one would even think of." He trails off shaking his head still unable to believe that everything it's real. He smiles before going on. "I thought you were the jackass that got up in the morning just to screw some Cheerio and throw me in the dumpster but that wasn't all. You chose Glee over football and you tried everything you could to get Quinn to give you a chance. You defended Rachel and you defended me and Artie and no one really thanked you."

Puck stops playing his guitar and his shoulders are tense and Kurt knows that he has to keep pushing.

"Sometimes you're still a jackass and a neanderthal, but you also made me feel confident and you walked away and left me wondering about who you really are. I don't know what I feel, I can't give a name to it, but I know that you make me feel something, Noah, and at Regionals, when you came in the dressing room, the way you looked at me, the way you made me feel, I never felt something so strong. And I'm trying not to be cheesy right now, because that's not what we are, but I'm struggling with all these emotions I am feeling and I can't turn away. I want to keep feeling like this, I want you to keep looking at me like you did in my bedroom, with that small smile that is genuine and..." He trails off and takes a deep breath. He didn't want to get into a monologue about his feelings, but he feels like, if he doesn't get everything out in the open, then Puck won't understand that he's serious.

"I don't know when it changed for you and I don't want to ask you stupid questions about whether you like boys or girls, because I like you, Noah and," he gulps and looks down for a moment. "And I think you like me too."

The silence stretches in the room, and Kurt can feel his heart beating so fast that he can hear it in his ears. His hands are sweaty and he feels like this could be the moment of his life when things change and he's so afraid of having seen too much in Puck's eyes, of having heard in Puck's words things that the boy hadn't really mean.

Finally, Puck sets his guitar down, stands up and walks over to Kurt and when they're standing close and Kurt has to tilt his head up a little, he finds Puck's eyes so open and so intense, that he almost has to look away.

"You never answered me."

Kurt furrows his brows in confusion. "Answered you?"

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"I would assume at school. I don't really ask about his whereabouts, not my place anymore." His voice is light and playful and he feels light and happy. He doesn't want to say he's sorry because he's not. Being with Blaine, no matter the doubts he had after their first kiss, helped him get out of another crush and now he could get something more. He doesn't even know if those struggling feelings inside him were born when Puck made him feel self-confidence again, and almost kissed him setting his nerves on fire with a simple touch, or if it started before when he'd get up in the middle of the night every time Puck was staying over, in the hope of catching Puck in their kitchen so they could talk about stupid things and laugh together because they were out of school and they weren't Hummel and Puck, but just Kurt and Noah.

Maybe it was when he saw how heartbroken Puck had looked in the dressing rooms at Regionals, he really isn't sure and he's happy that he can't tell the exact moment because maybe there wasn't one but it has all been an escalation that he didn't even notice was happening.

Puck is looking at him curiously and Kurt smiles brightly up at him. "I kind of broke up with him."

Puck's lips curve into a grin and he steps closer. "It's about time, Hummel." His hands cup Kurt's face in an instant and he leans in closer but hesitates to give Kurt a chance to change his mind and pull back, but there's no way Kurt's going to leave the choir room without having been kissed by Puck.

So he grabs Noah's shirt and yanks him closer so their mouths crush together and for a moment, he realizes that this is the first time he has ever started a kiss with a boy, and it kind of makes it all the more special.

Every question about what the hell is going on, how are they supposed to handle what being together would mean, just kind of flies out of the window because they don't know what they're doing, but they're doing it together and it doesn't feel as scary as they thought it would.

The kiss is slow but passionate and Kurt's hands clench around the material of Puck's shirt trying to get closer or maybe trying to keep himself from drowning and when he feels Puck's arms sliding around his waist to pull him closer to deepen the kiss, he feels like they're connected and feeling the exact same thing and neither one wants to let go.

Before he lets himself go completely, Kurt's last thought is that they will face everything that will come their way with no fear. He can almost hear Puck shouting "Bring it" in his head when he bits down on Kurt's lower lip.

The End


End file.
